Idiot
by Zoe-so
Summary: Crecer en una hermosa e inteligente Kunoichi no ha impedido a Sakura de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Sasuke cree que es perfecta, pero un poco idiota. TRADUCCIÓN.


**My second fic!**

**Obviamente es una traducción, la maravillosa MistakenIllusion me ha autorizado traducirla así que muchas gracias a ella! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 años de edad**

La chica peli-rosa choca contra él en el medio del parque y casi lo derriba.

Casi exige saber por qué ella no miraba por donde iba, antes de ver quién era. Ella estaba llorando silenciosamente. Sintiéndose incomodo, no estaba seguro de que hacer. Las chicas que lloran le dan miedo.

Arrugando su nariz ligeramente, le limpia las lágrimas con su manga.

"Dime" el tiene que saber. De lo contrario ella seguirá llorando y gimiendo. Y le es molesto.

Ella niega con la cabeza y solloza en su pecho. Sus brazos se cierran automáticamente a su alrededor. El acaricia su espalda torpemente. En realidad no hay mucho que él pudiera hacer.

Resulta que ella no necesita decir una palabra. En ese instante un grupo de chicas se les acercan. Tienen sonrisas torcidas en sus rostros. Atacando en grupo a una chica, como una manada de animales.

"Eres tan fea, Sakura. No tiene amigos por tu frente grande".

Esas sencillas palabras tienen un efecto poderoso. Justo cuando había dejado de llorar, sus ojos se vuelven a aguar de nuevo. Que molesto.

Todo lo Sasuke tiene que hacer es mirarlas. Y sus comportamientos cambian completamente.

"S…Sasuke-kun!" una de ellas exclama con fingida inocencia. Como una mantequilla que no se derrite. La transformación fue aterradora. Pero es el efecto que tiene sobre las personas- su buena apariencia, sus ojos negros y su cabello negro en puntas simplemente obliga a la gente a que lo mire con adoración. El puede ver a través de eso.

Como cualquier Uchiha, el no necesita decir una palabra. Solo una mirada y se alejan; arreglado.

Vuelve su mirada a la cara de la chica que estaba consolando. Ella se esconde su rostro entre sus manos. Es inútil en realidad-el ha visto su linda carita un montón de veces. Debería de haberlo pensado antes de asustarse por ser juzgada por él.

Cuidados, cuidado, tira sus manos lejos de su cara. Empapada en lágrimas, algunos mechones rosados se le pegan a la cara. Y se estremece cuando se los cepillas lejos.

"¿Es mi frente grande y fea, Sasuke-kun?".

El la besa, justo como su madre lo besa cuando tiene todo tipo de cortes y magulladuras. No puede creer que su mejor amiga preguntara algo tan tonto.

"No. Son solo estúpidas" le replica, como un hecho.

Ella se deja llevar por un ataque incontrolable de risas. Si , él sabe que es malo insultar a las personas, pero ellas se lo merecía. Ellas comenzaron. Es tan obvio, pero no puede evita afirmar que ella es un poco…

"Idiota"

* * *

**7 años de edad**

Casualmente, saltando de un árbol al otro, ella se desliza como un pájaro-invencible, indestructible.

El la persigue desde el suelo, lanzando kunais y tratando de atraparla. Tiene que admitir que ella es buena escapando cuando no quiere ser atrapada.

"No puedes atraparme, Sasuke-kun".

Rompe el cetro de innumerables arboles intentado hacerla perder el equilibrio. Pero ella es demasiada rápida.

Aunque, siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, podría estar solo un _poco_ más lento que lo usual. Si fuera Naruto a quien persiguiera, el podría cazarlo en apenas 5 segundos sin problemas. Pero hay algo relajante en ver a Sakura elevarse sobre el suelo- al igual que las flores del mismo nombre, ella nació para estar unida a los arboles.

_Crack. (N/A: pobres efectos especiales u.u)_

Una rama crucial se rompe. Al oír su grito, podría jurar que su corazón se detiene por un momento.

_Zas._

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, la torpe kunoichi cae entre sus bazos que la esperaban. Se miran a los ojos en shock.

Siendo honestos, siente un dolor punzante en su brazo por el impacto. Pero nunca jamás lo admitiría.

La idea de ella tirada inconsciente en el piso es mucho peor. Es algo que no podría imaginar. No va a decirle e_so _tampoco.

Despacio, despacio, él la pone en el suelo con una preocupación recién descubierta. Un maestro en la cara de poker-aunque él no sabe lo que es el poker aún.

"Me salvaste".

No puede negarlo, pero tampoco reconocerlo. Parecería un idiota o cabezota. Así que no reacciona.

"Gracias, Sasuke-kun".

El asiente con la cabeza.

"¿Tú me quieres, Sasuke-kun?"

Se pregunta de dónde saco una pregunta tan ridícula. Reflejándose en el aspecto extraño con que se dirige a ella. No sabe si debe o no fruncir el ceño ante su idiotez.

"Todavía no".

Ella deja su rostro caer ligeramente. Así el no lo notaria. Pero aún no ha terminado de hablar.

"Solo la gente adulta puede enamorarse, así que cuando crezcamos, _te amare_".

Suena como un cumplido ambiguo para ella. El piensa que ella acaba de complicar las cosas. Toma su mano y la lleva fuera del bosque, luchando contra el impulso de reír.

"Idiota".

* * *

**16 años de edad**

Nunca la había visto así antes. Enojada y gruñéndole. Bueno, si la había visto así una o dos veces antes, pero nunca se dirigía a él.

"Por el amor de Kami, Sasuke" tristemente nota la ausencia del –kun; "no es tu problema".

"Hn". No puede molestarse en gastar frases completas en un tema tan inútil. De todas maneras, ella sabe lo que piensa. Y él sabe cuánto le molestas sus respuestas vacías. Bien.

"¡Eres imposible!" prácticamente estaba gritando de frustación.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros. El ya le dijo varias veces- que va a estar listo para decir _te lo dije _cuando esa condenada relación encuentre su inevitable fracaso.

Hablando del diablo, el pelirrojo, _ladrón_ ojos de mapache hace su aparición no deseada. Su brazo se serpentea alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, reclamando lo suyo. Miradas frías eran intercambiadas mientras ambos chicos tenían exactamente el mismo pensamiento.

_Retrocede. _

Gaara simplemente sonríe. Después de todo, es _el_ quién tiene la ventajosa posición de novio.

Sasuke no entiende por qué esto le deja una dolorosa sensación en el pecho. Y la urgencia incontrolable de partirle la cara.

Tristemente Sakura- _su_ Sakura- permanece ajena a todo lo que sucede justo en frente de ella. Gaara le picotea los labios y se le hace escaso. No puede comer de ellos en este momento- los deberes del Kazekage y todo eso.

_Que lastima, _Sasuke piensa sarcásticamente.

El no entiende por qué chicas guapas e inteligentes como Sakura van a parar con juguetes rotos como Gaara. Honestamente no puede ver que es lo atractivo de repararlos. Es solo un montón de tiempo y esfuerzo perdido. Desafortunadamente, la extraña pareja se volvió la pareja dorada. Así que ahí se va la posibilidad de tener a alguien de su lado como rivales celosos.

Porque conformarse con alguien inferior a ella, chicas hermosas como Sakura podrían tener a cualquier chico que quisieran. La simple idea hace la piel de gallina. No quiere ojos lujuriosos posados en _su_ mejor amiga.

Otros han tratado de convencerlo que sus sentimientos por ella se han desarrollado en algo más que amistad. Esa es una afirmación ridícula. _¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser? _Los amigos se cuidan unos de otros, buscando lo mejor para cada uno. Todos los demás están celosos.

"¿Por qué no te cae bien, Sasuke?".

Frunce el ceño. Para alguien tan inteligente, ella todavía no ha superado el habito de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

"El no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti".

Sakura rueda sus ojos- el dice lo mismo de todos los chicos. Sasuke ignora su respuesta murmurando…

"Idiota".

* * *

**18 años de edad**

Sería un insensible de su parte decir _te lo dije_ en este momento. Así que se muerde la lengua. _Por el bien de Sakura._

Esto le trae muchos recuerdos similares- sosteniendo a una Sakura llorona en sus brazos. La presiona más contra si, solo para que ella no tenga un resfriado. Al menos es lo que se dice a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué no pueden haber más chicos como tú?".

_Porque las chicas como tú no se enamoran de chicos como yo._ Sin necesidad de hablar, no dice ni una palabra en voz alta. Solo sigue acariciándole su rosado y suave cabello, dejándola llorar a moco suelto sobre algún otro chico. A pesar de que piensa que Gaara no vale la pena.

"¿Soy yo? Debo haber hecho algo mal para que deje de amarme".

Quería gritarle. ¿Cómo no puede ver que cualquier chico seria _afortunado_ de tenerla?

Le planta un beso en el pelo, embriagándose por su aroma a fresas. Tomando su cara entre sus manos, se le queda mirando fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

"Eres _perfecta_. Es el resto que tiene que cambiar".

Ella le da una sonrisa rompecorazones que podría romperle el corazón a millones. Incluyendo el suyo.

"Idiota".

* * *

**20 años de edad**

No sabe realmente como consiguió a la chica. Pero ahora que la tiene, no tiene intenciones de dejarla ir. _Nunca. _

Recostado junto a ella, la mira dormir plácidamente. Y quiere despertar a su lado todos los días. Por el resto de su vida. Pensando en las palabras que se le atoran en su garganta tantas veces, su corazón se agita rápidamente, latiendo con mucha fuerza contra su pecho pensando que su costillas se romperán en cualquier momento.

Acaricia su suave mejilla- ella comienza a moverse. Pronto, dos ojos verdes parpadean, todavía aturdidos por el sueño. Piensa que su mirada confusa es adorable.

"Cásate conmigo". Su voz es apenas un susurro, pero ella puede oír convicción en cada palabra.

"¿Por qué?".

Frunce el ceño. No era la respuesta que esperaba exactamente. Había esperado su si directo, asi podría dejar de contener el aliento y tener un mini ataque al corazón. No tener que _justificarse._

"Por que _te amo_".

Ella sonríe. Una si-sonrisa. Por fin.

"Idiota".

* * *

Awwwwww (? como me gusto traducirla *.* y termine la escuela asi que ya estuve pidiendo permisos para seguir traduciendo :B es más, ya tengo otra historia cuya escritora me dio el permiso de traducir asi que si se portan bien la tendre en un par de dias (?

Reviews?


End file.
